


A collection of the mess called Spifan (and more)

by BluevsRed



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dimension Travel, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Regret, Size Difference, Smut, Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluevsRed/pseuds/BluevsRed
Summary: This is something I write for fun, and for my lovely friend in Vietnam, a silly girl. She tells me about this ship with so many (angst) potential and I just can't stop myself. The "Tough Luck" and the 50th album is wonderful! My favorite
Relationships: (It's not the main here no worry), Fantasio (Spirou et Fantasio)/Original Female Character(s), Fantasio/Spirou, Seccotine/Spirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The moment I see that look on your face when you look at the girl, I know this is it.

The end for us. _ ~~The end for me.~~_

Oh. Oh pitiful, oh tragedic, ~~_foolish_~~ Spirou, oh Spirou who is being dramatic about how much he wants to drink this pain away and fall asleep forever.

I suppose I should have known, this is inevitable, isn't it my Fantasio? It's simply a fact, that you will fall in love with another girl who just so happens turn out to be your sun and muse. Who will pull away the darkness in your life and fill you up with the eternal happiness, which used to be so far away, and now so close. It's simply a fact that your heart will belong to a different person. 

It's simply a fact, that you were, are and will never be mine.

Oh ~~_(my)_~~ Fantasio, I will never be enough, won't I?

Stupid Spirou. Spirou the Fool. The fool in this game. The fool in your life. 

**_Oh Fantasio_**...

Let me drink myself to unconsciousness. Till the moment my brain shut down and my mind slip to the land of madness and hidden desire.

Dear Fantasio, my heart, my soul, the last humanity in me, please come to me in my dream ( _the greatest mercy for a dying man_ )

Please come to me in my dream, for reality is the worst nightmare in my life.

_Please_...


	2. A phone call (is it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirou make a phone call on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!
> 
> 24 STILL COUNTS! AND I DON'T CARE HAHAAAA
> 
> This is a gift for @fushiu XD I hope you like itttt

"Hey, it's almost midnight you know?"

"Oh well, I think you are probably asleep right now, right Fantasio?"

"But still. I bought some cake and wine. The type that you like. I accidentally bought too much, for two people."

"Spip doesn't like cake! And how could I let a child drink wine right? But I thought he sneaked on some. That 's why he is snoring on my bed right now."

"Yeah… **my** bed…"

"I broke the tree, just yesterday. It looked so **wrong** without you there."

"I broke our old bed too. It didn't smell like **you** anymore."

"I still keep the laptop. And your music. And the pictures. Will you come back to take them away? Will you come? I will give it to you. I just want to see you again."

"…But I guess, you won't pick up the phone right."

"I guess you change your phone. And the number. And everything."

"And I guess you… are not my Fantasio anymore."

"…Do you think I should stop talking like you are still here? Like you are on the other side of this fucking shit, chatting with me. _Like… you still **care**_."

"I am really a fool right."

"… _Merry Christmas, Fantasio._ "


End file.
